What To Do
by CharmedXifter
Summary: Sequel to "Sonny with a chance of falls" set a year after. Sonny and Chad have broken up and now Hayden, the mailroom guy has his eyes set on Sonny...what would Chad Dylan Cooper do now that he's out of the picture? I suck at summaries but I hope you R&R!
1. King of anything

"**What to do"**

A/N: I know, I've been away for a **LONG **time :D but I've changed universities and there were loads of work to be done and I couldn't think of a good plot and I don't even know what to write about haha but…I've decided to write again, I just hope you guys read on like you read _**"Sonny with a chance of falls" **_

_**Disclaimer: Sonny With A Chance, all its characters belong to the great people of Disney and the titles of chapters and anything else to be disclaimed is not at all not mine and belong respectively to those people who I will later on credit in the later on chapters. The story title is a Demi Lovato song… **__**Other than that. Enjoy!**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**King of Anything"**

**- Sara Bareilles -**

**~Chad's POV~**

It's been exactly 4 months since Sonny and I broke up, yeah…you heard me right. Broke up. Sonny and I are no longer an Item, together…We're done. Did I sound bitter then? Sorry, I probably still haven't grasped on the fact that I have screwed up and let the girl I love out of my grasp, now she's out there being okay with everything while I'm here, bitter and alone.

I know, you're wondering…why did we break up?

"_Chad…I can't believe you stood me up for what? just to sign autographs! Now how many times does this have to happen to me?" Sonny was angry at me, I could tell…fuming actually. "Sonny, Listen I can't disappoint my people…I'm sorry I forgot about our date…I was supposed to cancel but it slipped out of my mind." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck as I watched her. "I slipped out of your mind! I sat there like an idiot for two hours and all you can say is that our date slipped out of your mind? Again!" she rolled her eyes at me then sighed "you know what Chad? I've put up with you for a while now but I'm done…we're over." She frowned and my heart broke into two "but Sonny –" I started but she put a hand up to stop me "Chad…I've been putting up with me being second to your job for a year now but I'm tired, okay?" "Come on, give me another chance…" I asked and she sighed "It's our monthsary tomorrow…what do you have planned?" I bit my lip at her question "actually Sonny…I have a photo shoot tomorrow for the whole day…but do you want to come with?" "No Chad I do not want to come with, you forgot about our monthsary didn't you?" she raises an eyebrow and I nodded "look, I just don't see the big deal…couples celebrate anniversaries…I don't see the point of celebrating monthsaries too" I shrugged and she shook her head "It's obvious I'm the only one trying here Chad…I'm honestly getting so fed up with you…we've been fighting about you and your job ever since we got together" she said and I shook my head "well it's because you don't understand the work I have to do since you're not at all busy in chuckle city since you're not doing real work" I answered back "so what? You think your work is more important than mine?" she asked "well I didn't say that…you did, but yes…I mean what work do you actually do on that show? I think you're just wasting your time and you should've just signed on to Mackenzie Falls" "are you serious Chad?" she asked in disbelief and I nodded "yes, I am serious Sonny." and with that she walked away and from that moment she never returned any of my phone calls, ignored my visits and announced to everyone that we have indeed broken up._

Okay, so I know…it was my fault and I regret my poor choices but now that I've learned my lesson she had been the one who was busy…the show took off when they won that best show award and Sonny's singing career took flight. It was crazy that I barely see her around Condor studios anymore and when I do see her she's always trying to avoid me and since I was always busy with Mackenzie falls and my other TV guest spots I never get a chance to talk to her and I miss her so much, it's insane but I'm done with being so caught up with myself...now that some guy is hanging around Sonny, I'm not going to let that guy take my Sonny.

It's funny…when you're about to permanently lose something that's when you fight so hard to keep it. I never took the initiative to get back in Sonny's life after we broke up, I just kinda expected that when I do find myself she'd still be there waiting for me since I was Chad Dylan Cooper but I was wrong…she was actually starting to entertain this guy…_Hayden._ Yep…that same mailroom guy that went out on a date with Tawni but ended up kissing Sonny…yeah, _that guy._

I walked towards the commissary with my falls script, bumping into a smaller figure and knocking my script on the floor "watch where you're going…" I rolled my eyes, bending down to pick up the papers. The figure bent down too and helped me pick up my script and handed it back to me "you're the one who should watch where you're going Cooper" it was Tawni who rolled her eyes at me. I sighed and pulled up a small smile "it's you…hey, long time no see." I shrugged and she tossed her hair back "yeah…it's been what? 3 weeks since you stopped asking me how Sonny was?" she laughed lightly "oh yeah, how is Sonny?" I asked, unable to control my curiosity.

"Sonny is very much alright" Tawni replied and I sighed, I always hoped she would tell me Sonny was horrible without me but it never happened. "and I heard about her and Hayden is it true?" I asked. "It is. Hayden asked her out…did you know that Mr. Condor was his uncle? Funny stuff." Tawni laughed and I rolled my eyes "I didn't need to know that" I muttered "well Chad, you had your chance but you kept on blowing her off and Hayden is closing in now and he's a nice guy…" with that Tawni shrugged and headed off towards the Random table where Grady, Nico, Zora and Sonny sat. I blew out some unneeded air and headed for the Falls' table.


	2. A year without rain

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Yes, I know…I took so long in updating this chapter :P I was writing the chapter down using my phone these past couple of days due to my lack of inspiration and my mood wasn't really helping with that either but then when I finally finished the chapter and came back to update, the site wasn't letting me log in so again I'm sorry for not being able to update the chapter earlier. I'll try to write another chapter as soon as I can… anyway, please read and REVIEW~! I love getting reviews from you guys and might help me update faster… :D**

**Oh yeah…if any of you guys have tumblr please follow me BLAMEITONMUSIC . TUMBLR . COM ****and I'll be sure to answer any of your messages, questions or whatever else you want to send me there. remember :) BLAMEITONMUSIC on TUMBLR FOLLOW ME :)**

**Chapter 2: A Year Without Rain**

**- Selena Gomez –**

_Sonny's POV_

I smiled as Tawni slid into the seat beside mine, raising an eyebrow at her "what were you and Chad talking about?" I folded my arms over my chest, curiosity getting the best of me "we were talking about how awesome I am" she replied, tossing her hair back and I rolled my eyes at her "seriously?" I asked and she smirked "why are you so curious? I thought you were over him?" she laughed and I looked over at the falls table for a moment " I am…" I nodded and sighed " then why so curious?" Zora asked "I'm not, just wondering…" I muttered and took some of my fries, smiling in relief when I saw Hayden, raising a hand to call him over "Hey Sonny" he smiled and sat beside me. "Hey…how're you?" I smiled brightly at him and he shrugged "I'm doing alright, so that movie date tonight…still on right?" he asked and I nodded "uh…yeah of course" he smiled at my answer "awesome" he said and I nodded again then looking over at where Chad sat, watching him secretly reminding myself that I was _over him_.

"Sonny…" Grady snapped his fingers in front of my face and I returned my focus to the guys at my table "what? Sorry…I spaced" I told them, blinking a few times "I said, I have to go…but I will pick you up later at 7?" Hayden looked at me as he moved to stand "oh yeah, I'll see you later Hayden…" I beamed at him as he left the table, watching him as he walked out of the room. Hayden was nice, smart, funny and was actually pretty hot I have to admit and he was definitely no Chad. I know it was too early to tell if Hayden could replace Chad in my heart…heck, it was too early to know if Hayden and I would even work out, tonight would be our first date if ever but Hayden was definitely someone who I admired and someone who I was willing to give a chance.

"Hey Sonny…spacing out again?" Grady rolled his eyes at me and I rolled my eyes "No…not completely" I muttered, shaking my head then sighed "sorry, I'm just out of it today" I shrugged "thinking about what Chad would think about her date with Hayden I'd bet" Zora rolled her eyes and I huffed "of course not. I broke up with Chad you guys, I don't care what he thinks and I doubt he does care…I doubt he even remembers me" I said. "you know Sonny, when I bumped into Chad…he asked me how you were and if you dating Hayden was true." Tawni muttered and I frowned slightly and looked down as my heart sunk a little.

Hang on, why was my heart sinking? I broke up with Chad. I shouldn't let what he thinks of me affect me, he shouldn't care who I date or who I don't date. We were over…done, finished, kaput. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I should talk to Chad…wait, I shouldn't. why should? My conscience scolded me. Because he apparently still cares about it so I should clear everything up…yeah, I should. I was going to. Okay. It's settled. _Now if I could only move my feet to go to him._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Chad!" I walked towards him a couple of hours later, quickly grabbing his arm to keep him from walking into his dressing room. He looked at me obviously surprised that I had talked after months of not even looking at him "Sonny?" he raised an eyebrow then tilting his head a little, looking over at the hand that grabbed his arm then into my eyes. "I need to talk to you…well, actually I don't need to but I uh…" I paused, not knowing exactly what to say to make this situation less awkward than it already was.

"you?" Chad raised his eyebrow and I let go of his arm_. Man, he seemed to have been working out_…_okay, Sonny focus. _"I just…I heard you asked about me and Hayden" I mumbled, looking down embarrassed to even look into his beautiful blue eyes. "oh that." He muttered, cheeks burning bright red as if he had been caught crushing. "yeah…so uh, I thought you know…I mean I know we broke up – " "actually you broke up with me" he interjected and I sighed "yeah…so I know that that happened and I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I want the awkwardness to stop" I shrugged, placing my hands deep in my jeans' pockets. "well I would really like that" he seemed to flash me a warm hearted smile so I did the same.

"great. So do you wanna talk about me and Hayden cause I know you've been asking about that…I just want us to be able to be friends, you know?" I asked, looking up at him and trying not to melt in his dazzling deep blue eyes. "alright that sounds like a good idea…I like that, friends" Chad shrugged, folding his arms over his chest and looked into my eyes making me self-consciously look away from him and blush. "so what do you want to know?" I asked but he looked around distractedly and shushed me, moving his feet towards his dressing room and opened the door, stepping aside to let me inside "let's talk in here…If we're going to be friends again I don't want people to be bothering us while we talk" he pulled up a smile then ushering me into his dressing room.

I nodded and walked inside, pulling up a small smile when the sight of his dressing room greeted me, light blue wallpaper that were the same shade as his eyes, pictures of himself on the walls and the awards he had won, a Tv, a comfy couch, a dresser, walk in closet, laptop and a picture of him and I on the shelf beside his trophy case, I walked towards it and picked it up. It was the picture of our first date as an actual couple. I pulled up a secret smile when I saw myself in a nice pink cocktail dress and him in his all black suit with a white bow tie, he looked so adorable. "wow…I haven't been here in forever." I said, looking over at him and smiled "well you didn't want to be but you were always welcome here" Chad shrugged. "oh come on Chad, it's not like I didn't want to be but I dunno…actually, I don't know what happened after we broke up…" I shrugged.

"so why did you choose now to be friends with me again?" he asked and I sighed.

"well, I actually think I like Hayden and that we might work…I know you've asked about me and I just thought that now that I've started dating again that maybe we could work as being friends…I mean I know that sounds selfish but I really want to be friends with you I just I didn't think I could handle being around you but now I think I can, Hayden's a pretty great guy" I shrugged and he simply pulled up a small smile.


End file.
